Talk:Fall of Reach
Good work on the picture i didnt think of that --Climax Viod 20:17, 28 September 2006 (UTC) * Very professional. -- Spartan 1138 15:45, 16 October 2006) Wait a second... Where did we get this number losses from? All I can seem to find is the 12 million dead but there are no real records of Covenant losses. Jin Won 00:26, 4 August 2007 (UTC) How did they lose. how did they lose like there were 13 sparterns there including john (the master chief) man we were out numbered, out gunned and at a technological disadvantage....even with the spartans we were still screwed before the battle even begun. On a side note even if we did win those god damn split chin SOBS would just come back with a bigger fleet :( also 13 spartans vs like 50 elites = elites win--76.188.238.12 22:57, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Modifying the timetable I'm going to modify the time table in... let's give one week for objections. Modifications are as follows: Battle End: August 30, 2552? to September 23, 2552 (Military Calendar) Seeing as the bettle for Reach technically ended when all resistance was eliminated or neutralized, John-117 and everyone with him left Reach at this time as the last known survivors. Halo: First Strike Page 200 header. Outcome: Ended with Covenant victory; Reach was glassed to "Reach was Partially Glassed" Seeing as only the poles were glassed, this seems appropriate. Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice to The Arbiter -- Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice It seems appropriate. 68.35.73.108 07:00, 16 December 2006 (UTC) VikedaL Bracktanus bracktanus isn't in the battle of reach he is only mentioned by two grunts that are actually in the battle so i'm taking him out. - SPARTAN-410 Pillar of Autumn as a loss? Should the PoA be counted a loss for the UNSC since it escaped and was destroyed later? :Erm...I think "losses" would go for if it was destroyed in the battle. If a ship escaped and was then destroyed in another battle then i don't think the PoA would count as a loss for Reach.Forerunner 06:24, 1 April 2008 (UTC) losses Perhaps it had 302 covenant ships destroyed but 12 millions of dead I dont think, we need infos. Chief frank 001 23:16, 13 April 2007 (UTC) 315 not 314 Keyes saw 314 ships in the main group, so when they jumped in system there were 315 ships. Perhaps by the time they got there another covenant ship joined with the main group...Forerunner 14:20, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Look up ironic Just so you know the fact that they already knew is coincidental, maybe also unfortunate, not ironic. 66.7.139.162 Incorret information Before I start were it says that their are 315 Covenant ships that also includes the covenant carrier that keyes destroy before cortana told him about the 314 covenant ships in the fleet. One information that someone left out is about the 4 marines on the gamma station. They tell you all 4 names of the marines and someone left 1 out and that marine is PVT. Jenkins. The second incorret info is the 20 covenant reinforcement ships that come to help they don't exisit I reread the chapter and I can't find the 20 extra covenant ships that come to help so in other words it didn't happen and that makes the covenant fleet from 335 ships back to 315 ships.The leader of the covenant fleet on reach is the arbiter in halo2 and 3 you will know this if you watch the intro to halo2. Notes I think it should be Noted that even though the UNSC had less than 150 ships at reach they still managed to destroy over 260 covenant ships which for the UNSC would be a extremely high kill to death ratio. I also think it should be noted that the 20 MACs in orbit aided to this. User:Ice 9994 18:49, 31 march 2008 (UTC) I'll remind you they had 20 Super Mac Orbital Platforms with Mobile Ship Repair-Yard's To Cover Incoming Covenant Fire For a little while... and those Super Mac's could launch a round every 3 seconds i believe it said... so I dont understand how they lost the fight, that's 20 x 60 = 1200 Ships in 1 minute which I don't understand.. Because they lost the Mac's late in the battle and had 14 still operational after the Covvies took Reach Hours after the fight in space started... User:Nolan Byrne 6:08, May 23rd, 2008 5 seconds not 3, and dont forget that although they can fire that fast does'nt mean they will. Machine guns have incredible rates of fire (1,000 RPM and more) but soldiers dont go around firing them that fast. What would be the point in using up all your Super Mac ammunition in the opening fight when a lot of the rounds will miss due to the range. Also 5 seconds may not include the time taken to align the shots and prepare the firing solutions Molotovsniper 12:42, 25 May 2009 (UTC) I know the halo book "first strike" said that they were 27 spartans in the pelican but in reality there are only 22 in the pelican. First 3 spartans had die before the battle of Reach took place. (note: 1 spartan call kurt is with the 3 dead spartans but he really isn't dead yet). Second 1 spartan is too injury to fight in the war. Third 1 spartan is retired. Fourth 3 spartans are missing and finally 3 spartans went to the gamma station and so that makes 22 on the pelican. Add all that together and it makes 33 spartans. Battle of Reach in Halo Legends Oh Legends is looking better and better. As I was watching this video for the fourth time, I took note of a few clips that depicted events that extremely similar to those in the battle: :At 0:22-0:26 a Spartan is seen observing a battle at night, with UNSC forces defending a row of bunkers and several large satellite dishes. :At 0:48-0:54 hundreds of Covenant ships are approaching a planet that looks very similar to Reach. :At 1:34-1:41 from the same fleet of ships, a CCS-Class Battlecruiser jumps into Slipspace with the planet, a UNSC cruiser and an Orbital Defense Platform in plain sight. :At 2:25-2:31 a CCS comes out of Slipspace behind a Halcyon-Class Cruiser near an asteroid field. Anything to add? - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 19:58, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Spartans present at Reach I'd like to contend that First Strike, page 13 is a typo. From what I can gather, if we ignore Halo Wars and pretend like The Babysitter took place after 2541, then there were 23 Spartans present at Reach. My evidence? ::-''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' page 240 So, we can gather several things from this. First, there are at least eight Spartans not currently in attendance at this meeting (all of whom go on to fight at Reach). These nine are the three KIAs between 2542 and 2552, the WIA (which we're going to call Maria to tie up that loose end), three behind enemy lines (which is clearly indicating Gray Team), and Sam (was KIA prior to 2542). So, if we assume that these are the only people not in attendance, then there are 25 who fight on Reach, of whom 22 fight planetside (as John, Linda, and James take the space mission). ::-''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' page 173 A lot of fans have drawn a connection between this and the three KIA mentioned in the passage from TFoR, but Kurt and Randall clearly go MIA prior to 2542, which is the cutoff for those three KIA. This adds two more Spartans not present at Reach (Kurt and Randal went MIA prior to 2542), meaning only 23 were present and 20 were planetside (Sheila is one of the KIA mentioned in TFoR, and we're going to call Cal one of those KIA as well; lucky break for Studio 4˚C since I don't believe they stated a date for the sequences). As such, I am going to change the number of Spartans present from 27 to 23 with these two passages as evidence. In the meantime, I've emailed Nylund to try and clear up all this whatnot. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 08:01, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I honestly doubt if any of the numbers in the novels are up-to-date. There's been so much retconning and contradictions that I would rather 343 Industries come outright and state what the deal is, once and for all, before they do anything else with the Spartans. And then, of course, there are the original Red Team and Cassandra - why did you leave them out? I'm not sure what the deal is with Maria, but I'm pretty sure that Cassandra was the Spartan wounded in action. By my count, then, the number should be 22 Spartans at Reach, with only 19 fighting on the surface. ::After that, the numbers get even more confusing. A number of Spartans can be confirmed killed, starting with Malcolm during the drop, and three others. Then Joshua gets shot down in a Banshee, and the wounded Spartans are grouped into Team Delta and defend the Marine base - Will, Vinh and Isaac get separated from the other three Spartans falling back to CASTLE Base. We don't know what happened to those Spartans. Likewise, we also don't know what exactly happened to Team Beta, who defended the Orbital Defence Platform generators. And later, Vinh and Isaac get lost after setting charges for the rest to get away. Their fate isn't made explicit - the reader assumes they died, though they may simply have been separated from the rest of the group. That leaves nine Spartans possibly only MIA. ::I doubt Vinh and Isaac survived, so that still leaves three lost members of Team Delta, and the members of Team Beta. So that's...seven possible surviving Spartans on Reach. Whether they made it off the planet or not, I guess we'll never know - or if we do, it won't be for a while. As always, if there's a discrepency in my working out please point it out.. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 10:29, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Well, I did say that I was ignoring Halo Wars, because their use of Red Team was a flagrant disregard for existing canon, and those of us who frequented their forum brought that up over and over before the game released (as far back as when they were first alpha testing), to the point where they started locking any threads about it. And we've never really received confirmation that Cassandra is a Spartan. And even then, the one document she is mentioned in was still going on about Coral and the Sharquoi. As for the ground forces in FS, the main thing that would be changes is the number of Spartans that were left to defend the generators. 20 were aboard the Pelican, and 4 died during the sky dive. That leaves 16. Those 16 are broken into four teams: a team of 3, a team of an unknown number, a team of 6, and a team of 3. Thus, Beta Team would be comprised of 4 members, though they could retcon out some of the 6 in Delta Team to make Beta Team larger than the rest (maybe 4 in Delta and 6 in Beta). But yes, it is quite a mess, and I think Nylund made a few errors himself (I think he may have intended for Kurt, Randall, and Sheila to be the three KIAs he mentioned in TFoR, which would bring the numbers up to 25 and the ground forces up to 22), but I'm really not happy with the policy of killing of Spartans for dramatic purposes every time new material is created. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 21:43, November 14, 2009 (UTC) The number of S-IIs are confusing as it is, factor in NOBLE Team which we still aren't clear about their involvment and possibly other Spartan-IIIs it becomes near impossible to deturmine the exact number of SPARTANS present at Reach. Although the Battle of Reach has forever been shrouded in mystery, it's always been the greatest defeat of the UNSC and yet the number of combatants is never stated for sure, and as new contradictory material comes out the confusion builds, I with they'd publish a list of all combatants in Reach or at least the number of combatants and sort them into sections such as SPARTAN-IIs, SPARTAN-IIIs, ODST, Marines, Army Troopers, Navy Crewmen, Vessels etc. Obvious I'm dreaming but it would be nice to clear up all the confusion Veros 'Murum 05:07, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Bungie website Would the information provided on Bungie's website on the reach section be considered canonical? On the website it states that while earth was the economic and political strength, that Reach was the main military centre with most shipyards than anywhere else. VARGR 03:56, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Of course it's canonical, it's already added to the Reach article. Plus, that particular thing is nothing new, we've really known that for a long time now.--Jugus (Talk | ) 06:31, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Halo Legends Supercruiser Retcon? After watching the (leaked) Origins Part II, it seems that the depiction of the Battle of Reach seems to have a retcon or two. Most notably the appearance of one Covenant Assault Carrier in the center of the Covenant fleet. Now, as we know, Halo: The Fall of Reach describes a gigantic Covenant ship in the center of the fleet. The ship had several Energy Projectors and was several times the size of any UNSC ship. However, we were not given a ship class or name, leading many to dub it the "supercruiser". However, in Origins, in the place where this "supercruiser" should be, is instead an Assault Carrier. This leads me to believe that the "supercruiser" was an Assault Carrier all along. Now, I know Assault Carriers were encountered before Reach, but maybe it was simply Keyes had never seen the ship before? - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 22:08, February 5, 2010 (UTC) : I wouldn't consider anything from Orgins canon at the moment.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 22:39, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, tough luck, it's 100% cannon. Just because for the sake of good storytelling, they made depictions inaccurate towards the end to signify Cortana's Rampancy, doesn't mean it's awful and should be non-cannon. Origins was almost perfectly consistent with canon. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 22:46, February 5, 2010 (UTC)